


Visiting Time

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Andy Griffith Show, Gomer Pyle-USMC
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: I recently had this idea and thought I would share it with you all. In this story, Gomer tries to talk Carter into coming with him to Mayberry where he was originally from. If he said yes, this would be quite a fun time. What would Sergeant Carter's answer be? Find out and enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Gomer Pyle was able to find Sergeant Carter in the office. He had a telephone call, so Gomer had to wait for his turn to talk. Carter did see Gomer, but all he did was put a finger on his lips. So Gomer got the message. Carter hung up a minute later.

“What do you want to tell me, Pyle? It better be good.”

“Of course it is, Sergeant. Remember I mentioned my friends in Mayberry?”

“Yes, Pyle. What does this have to do with your friends?”

“Well, I’ve been writing to them lately. I have told them a lot about you. They are interested in meeting you sometime.”

“Let me think about it for a while, and I will let you know then. How does that sound?”

“That’s fine. Tale all the time you need.”

“Thank you. Just let me make a few more phone calls and you can scram.”

So he did what he was told. Gomer had been serving in the USMC for a few years, and has made a few friends. Today he received a letter from his cousin, Goober Pyle. He opened it and this is what Goober had to say this time:

Hi, Gomer.

We all miss you in Mayberry. I have been talking with our friends. Like I keep saying, Mayberry isn’t the same without my cousin around. Hope you will be able to come home for good and then we have a lot to catch up on. Hope your sergeant gave you a good thought about returning to Mayberry. Hope to hear from you again soon.

After reading his cousin’s recent letter, it made Gomer smile. In the past until now, he’s always enjoyed receiving letters from Mayberry. When Carter gives out his answer, that’s when he will reply back. He is going to keep his fingers crossed until then. Since Gomer wasn’t much of a religious person, one of his friends back home from did, so that’s why he could have some time to himself, but he didn’t touch the Bible until now.

Now that he wasn’t around anybody, and that included Carter, he thought it was a good idea to spend a bit of time with Jesus. He flipped over to Acts in the New Testament. He didn’t see that there was no need to pray before he began to read. At least Acts seemed the place to be today.

He was still alone thirty minutes later, so Gomer kept on reading. He read an extra ten minutes and then decided that it was a good stopping place.

“Wow, this is quite a book. Maybe this is what I needed today. At least Sergeant Carter isn’t around and catching me reading a book. I might find time again soon if I’m lucky. Forty minutes with Jesus isn’t bad.”

Gomer was only talking to himself, so it was a good thing that nobody was around to hear Gomer doing this sort of thing. When he returns Goober’s letter, he would say that there really wasn’t anything to write about USMC, which happened to be true. He was silent again after Gomer finished talking with himself.

And he still had that smile on his face. He smiles for no reason, which has nothing to do that. He couldn’t help himself, but went to see what Carter was doing. He always enjoyed hanging out with Carter, even if it means he wants to or not. That Carter really can be a tough person, and he’s known that ever since he first joined the Marines.

Carter was still in the office when Gomer walked in a second time around.

“What is it, Pyle? Are you bored?”

“Yes, I am. Wanted to see what your answer is on coming out to Mayberry with me. It was my idea that we can visit there for a while.”

“Pyle, don’t you know what the word wait means?”

“Yes, sir, I do.”

“Now would you be so kind and not repeat this question ten more times? Got that?”

“Yes, I do. Is there anything I can do?”

“Yes, there is, Pyle. You can take care of the cleaning the toilets. That way I won’t have to mess around doing it myself.”

“Okay, Sergeant. I’ll try to think of something that I can do. I’ve already done everything else.”

“I really can’t think of anything. Just leave me alone.”

So he did what he was told. He had to come up with something to keep himself busy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Gomer called Mayberry. He ended up talking with Barney, who happens to be deputy.

“Hi, Barney. How have you been?”

“I’m good, thank you.”

“I’m coming back to Mayberry soon. I’m bringing my sergeant with me. He’s never been to Mayberry before,” said Gomer.

“I’m sure he’d be interested in meeting a few of your friends,” Barney said.

“That’s exactly right. I thought he could use a vacation too,” Gomer added.

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“He already knows, Barney. He’s not around now, but I’ve heard that he is trying to get rid of me. I haven’t done anything wrong. I happen to like him.”

“I’m sure you do, Gomer. Have you set up a schedule and see if the military would let you have some time away?”

“Not yet, but I’ll see what I can do about it.”

“What did you say the sergeant’s name was again? I forgot,” Barney said.

“Vincent Carter,” he answered.

“Now I do remember you mentioning him several times. Do you wish to speak with Andy about this too?”

“No, that’s fine. You can tell him for me.”

“I’ll do that, Gomer. He isn’t here. He had to take Aunt Bee and Opie to the doctor,” Barney said.

“Oh. I hope they’re okay. I don’t keep in touch with my doctor, Barney. I’m healthy.”

“That’s good, but I do think that you should keep in contact with him.”

“I know, Barney. Why are we talking about doctors for? This doesn’t have anything to do with my sergeant.”

“Of course it isn’t, Gomer. I’m sorry if I brought it up.”

“That’s okay, Barney. Would you like to meet him on the phone today?”

“Not today, Gomer. I can wait until the time gets closer to meet him. I’ll be sure to pass this over to Andy when he returns to the office again later.”

“Okay, Barney. It’s nice speaking with you.”

“Same to you, Gomer. Talk again later.”

“All right, Barney. I’ll be sure to call again when it gets closer to come out to Mayberry.”

“We shall look forward to hearing from you again,” Barney replied.

“I’ll let Carter know that we talked. He’ll be sure to know about our telephone conversation later,” Gomer said.

“I’m sure that you would do so.”

They both said a few more words and that was the end of their conversation. Barney was the first one to hang up. That’s when he hung up as well. Gomer looked around for the sergeant.

“Hey, Pyle. I see that you look like you want to tell me something,” Carter said.

“Of course I do. I just want to talk with you about returning to Mayberry. I think that you will like there. It might make you wish that you lived there. I’ll bet on that,” Gomer told Carter.

“I don’t think it will make me wish that, Pyle. I don’t think Mayberry is the place for me. This will be more future visits.”

“Don’t use the word, Carter. You know that by now Maryberry has always been home for me before joining the Marines.”

“This is will be home to us, Pyle. It’s the only home we have right now.”

Gomer agreed with what Carter had just said.


	3. Chapter 3

Gomer decided that now was the best time to call his friends in Mayberry. He didn’t have Carter with him while he made that telephone call. He thought that Andy Taylor, who happens to be sheriff, would be the one to receive the phone call. He listed to the phone ring. It was Barney’s voice that was on the other end of the line.

“Hello, sheriff’s office.”

“Hi, Barney. This is Gomer.”

“Hi, Gomer,” Barney returned.

“Is Andy around?”

“No. I’m only here for quite a while. Andy’s not feeling very good these days.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Yes, Gomer. Is this what you called for to say that?”

“No, Barney. Remember I mentioned that my sergeant is coming along?”

“Did he really say that?”

“No, he didn’t. He knows I’m coming out. He’s never been to Mayberry before, so this is going to be his first time.”

“At least it would give that sergeant a good idea on what Mayberry looks like,” Barney said.

“Exactly. I thought he would be interested on meeting my friends.”

“If Andy still isn’t feeling good by the time you come out, I’m sure that Aunt Bea won’t let you stay.”

“I know that. I guess my sergeant and I will have to come prepared if Andy isn’t out of bed by then. What made Andy sick?”

“I don’t know, Gomer. When that happened, Aunt Bea ended up calling me to say he wouldn’t be here for a while.”

“Could it be a cold or something like that?”

“From what Aunt Bea told me, it could be a cold or allergies. If it’s both, I’m not letting myself near him.”

“I’ll pass this on to the sergeant, Barney. It was nice talking to you again.”

“Same here, Gomer. I’ll let Andy know that I had talked with you.”

“Okay. Tell him I hope he feels better soon.”

“I’ll do that, Gomer.”

That’s when the phone call ended.

Gomer walked away from the phone. At least he was able to get that out of the way. Now it was time to find Carter.

He was able to find him. He also had a phone call, and Gomer waited patiently for Carter to end his call as well. Gomer didn’t really care on who Carter was talking to, and it wasn’t any of his business. It usually is nobody Gomer knows when Carter is on the phone like this. Carter was able to notice Gomer was there, but only put a finger on his mouth to let Gomer know it wasn’t his turn. At least Gomer was smart enough to know that.

Gomer had to wait about two to three minutes until Carter was able to end the conversation. At least Gomer didn’t interrupt, which was a good thing. When he finished the call, he put the phone back where it belonged.

“Pyle, what do you want now?”

“Well, Sergeant, I made my phone call back to Mayberry.”

“What’s going on there that I need to know about? Don’t waste my time.”

“I’m not here to waste your precious time, Sergeant. I talked with my friend, Barney Fife. He’s deputy of Mayberry.”

“I remember you saying that before, Pyle. I’m listening.”

“Well, when I called, I got some disappointing news. He told me that Andy is out sick, so I found that disappointing. He did mention when you and I come out, we might have to stay somewhere else if Andy’s still sick when we arrive.”

“We have time to prepare, Pyle. If your friend is still sick when we show up, do you have any ideas on where we’ll be staying?”

“I already have an idea, Sergeant. I’m thinking that maybe we could stay over at cousin Goober’s house. Barney has an apartment, so to that’s out of the question.”

“Have you called him to ask if we could stay.”

“Not yet. I know for sure that Goober would let us stay. He’s a nice cousin.”

“it sounds that way all of these years you and I have been together.”

Gomer nodded in agreement.

“I’ll go call him now if you’d like me to,” Gomer said.

“Do whatever you need to, Pyle. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go into town to visit the grocery store. Is there anything you’d like to add on that list?”

Gomer shook his head. That’s when Carter stood up and then was out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

“Pyle?”

“Yes, Sergeant?”

“I’m sure you probably have a question or two about your first visit to Mayberry.”

“That’s exactly correct, Pyle. My question is where will we be staying once we get there?” Carter asked.

“I don’t know, Sergeant. I’ll work it out. Barney’s out of the question since he lives in an apartment,” Gomer told Carter.

“I’m not worried about him. I’m only worrying about us.”

“I’ll let you know when I get to it. I’m also sure that Andy and Goober don’t mind since I know them.”

“It’s your hometown, Pyle. Everyone should know you by now.”

“Speaking of which, I’ll go call them both and I’ll get back to you.”

“Good enough, Pyle. You know where to find me.”

“Of course I know how to find you.”

After that, he was already gone and Gomer was alone again.

He decided to dial Andy before getting to cousin Goober. It looked like Aunt Bea was home when he heard her take his call.

“Hi, Aunt Bee.”

“Why, Gomer, what a nice surprise to hear your voice again. How have you been?”

“I’m excited to come out to Mayberry. Is Andy home?”

“Hold on, Gomer. He’s here.”

“Thank you, Aunt Bea.”

“Hi, Gomer.”

“Hi, Andy. Mind if I ask you something?”

“What’s that? The trip to see us?”

“Yes, Andy. Is that all right with you that Sergeant Carter and I stay with you or should I ask Goober?”

“You can talk to him and then you can tell me. Is that a deal?” Andy asked.

“Yes, Andy. For now, what would you say once Goober asks that sort of question?”

“Just tell him I’m waiting to hear what his answer is.”

“All right, Andy. You’re a good man.”

“Thank you, Gomer. I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I know that, Andy. I’ll get right back to you.”

Before Gomer could say anything else, Andy disconnected. Now he made his last call to his cousin.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Goober.”

“Gomer! I wasn’t expecting to talk with you when you come out to Mayberry,” Goober told him.

“I know, but I called for a question about this vacation to Mayberry.”

“What’s your question that you want me to answer?”

“Is that all right with you that Sergeant Carter and I come out?”

“I’m cool with it. Have you talked with Andy about this yet?” Goober asked.

“I just got off with him,” he answered.

“Looks like you beat me to it, then.”

“I guess so.”

“Just tell me what Andy said.”

“He’s leaving it up to you.”

“Up to me, huh? You can stay with me. It’s nice to see my cousin again.”

“I’ll go call Andy and tell my sergeant and then we’ll see you in Mayberry.”

“Okay. I’m sure Andy wouldn’t mind if we stayed with me instead. Maybe we cab try to make him laugh.”

“I’m not so sure about that, Goober. He’s not that kind of person to laugh about.”

“I guess I understand that. I forgot that the military doesn’t quite share a sense of humor.”

“You’re right, Goober. We’re supposed to serve the country and not joke around.”

“You’re the one serving the country, not me. Sometimes it makes me wish that I was part of it like you are, and we could see each other more often.”

“I don’t think that will ever happen, Goober. Excuse me I’d better think about getting back to Andy and let us stay with you. Maybe some other time I could stay with Andy.”

“Talk to you again soon, Gomer. Please let me know what did happen when you make it.”

“All right. I’ll be sure to call when we arrive in Mayberry.”

“I shall look forward to it.”

So they decided to let Carter know what we planned to do it.”

Gomer made his second telephone call to Andy. Yes, he was still home, which made Gomer happy.

“Hi, Andy. I have your answer,” Gomer said.

“What did you both decide on?”

“Sergeant Carter and I will stay with him. It’ll be nice to stay so that way we will have time to catch up.”

“Okay, Gomer. All of us shall look forward to seeing you again.”

“We’ll do the same thing, Andy.”

End of conversation. Now Gomer was ready to tell Carter. He figured out to tell him what the plan was.

“Sergeant?”

“Yes, Pyle?”

“I have your answer.”

“What’s my answer?”

“You and me will stay with cousin Goober. Andy’s fine with that. How does that sound?”

“I’ll go along with you as well.”

It made Gomer happy everyone agreed in something, which isn’t often at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Goober had lunch with Andy and Barney.

“Isn’t it exciting to have Gomer come home for a while?” Goober asked.

“Yes, Goober, it is. This time it’s a bit different,” Andy answered.

“Why would Gomer want to bring somebody from USMC?”

Goober did remember Gomer saying that he wanted his cousin and friends to meet his sergeant, Vincent Carter.

“Maybe Gomer thought it would be something different. That sergeant needs time away too,” Barney said.

“Guess so, but it does make a lot of sense.”

“We’ll get to see for ourselves on what part of Sergeant Carter that makes him like Carter so much,” Barney said, remembering the letters they read in the past until now.

“Yes, Barney, he does,” Goober said.

“We might see Carter differently than Gomer does. Have you thought of that one?” asked Andy.

“I have, Andy. You may never know if I will agree with you both or with Gomer about that sergeant of his.”

Barney and Andy had to agree.

“What does Opie think about Gomer returning to Mayberry for a while?” Goober asked.

“He’s excited. He’s very curious about meeting Sergeant Carter,” answered Andy.

“I’m sure that he does. Maybe Opie might start getting ideas on what he wants to do.”

“Good point. I’m sure he’s already starting to think about it, Ange.”

“You can be right, Barney. He still wants Gomer to stay with us instead.”

“I’m sure that he does.”

Opie happens to be Andy’s son. Opie happens to be in middle school. Next year he’ll be a freshman in high school.

“Gomer would definitely be surprised that Opie will be in high school. I’m sure you feel old,” Goober told him.

“Not really. I don’t think so,” Andy told him.

“I know that I would feel old if Opie was my son,” Goober added.

“Opie had a lot to tell Gomer, that’s for sure.”

Barney decided to ask another question.

“Ange, have you told Helen about Gomer’s visit from USMC?” he asked.

“Of course I did, Barney. She’s also excited to have him return to Mayberry for a short visit.”

“Same thing with Thelma Lou,” Barney agreed.

“She’s waiting to see if Gomer has changed since we last saw him.”

“I’m sure he has,” Andy agreed.

“I haven’t seen any pictures recently, so I doubt that he has,” Goober told his friends.

“I’m pretty sure that Opie might want to ask Carter what his name is a few times so he would remember.”

“Vincent is an easy name to remember, Goober. I’m pretty sure that it won’t take Opie very long.”

“At least that’s one way to see it,” agreed Andy.

Even Goober had to agree on this one.

“Since he’s going to be here in Mayberry soon, maybe I think it’s a good idea that I better leave and start making my house nice and neat before Gomer comes to stay with me.”

That’s when Goober stood up from the table.

“Ange, since when did Goober decide to make his place neater when somebody stays at his place? I’m sure that Carter probably won’t notice or even care.”

“You can be right, Barney. Carter might even care since he’s never been to Mayberry.”

“Like my mother used to tell me that people seem to judge someone else on their appearance,” Barney said.

“I’ve heard that before, but it’s been years since I have heard it.”

“Now you have,” Barney replied.

“I guess that I have, thanks to you.”

“I think you mean my mother, not me.”

“Either way, thanks.”

They hung out at the diner for a while longer and then it was time to head out to the sheriff’s office.

“I’ll pay if you’d like, Ange.”

“I can do it this time. You can have it next time.”

“Whenever that will be.”

Andy didn’t seem to see there was no need to agree, so he said nothing. After Andy paid for their lunch, now was the right time to leave the diner.

“I don’t mind driving,” Barney offered.

“All right, Barney. You can drive,” Andy told his deputy and handed over the keys.

“Thank you, Ange. What did Aunt Bea say about meeting Carter?”

“She’s like Opie – excited,” was Andy’s answer.

“That’s what I figured,” Barney said as he unlocked the doors of the car. When they put their seatbelts on, that’s when Barney put the key in the ignition and then drove over to the office.

The entire ride that Andy and Barney had after lunch, they didn’t have to be interrupted to do their job without anybody needing them for anything, which happens to be have Barney write up a ticket for them. Barney got the patrol car in its regular spot on the road, but it never has been in anyone’s way in busy traffic. When they both walked in, the phone greeted them. Now it was time to head off to continue where they left off.


	6. Chapter 6

“What would you like to do when we get to Mayberry, Sergeant?” Gomer asked.

Carter shrugged.

“I’ve never been there, so you tell me, Pyle.”

“At least I can show you around and meet everybody.”

“That’s right, Pyle. I’m sure you goofed up out there too.”

“Like I’ve been saying before, Sergeant, Mayberry is a friendly town. Maybe you’ll make friends with them like I did.”

“We’ll see, Pyle. Tell me something.”

“What do you want me to tell you?”

“Does Mayberry eat out a lot?”

“It depends. The sheriff, Andy mostly eats his Aunt Bea’s food every day, so that’s good enough for him.”

“I would like to meet her while I’m with you, Pyle. From what you’ve been telling me, she sounds like a lovely woman.”

“You got that right. I think you’ll love her as much as any of us do. She’s good with cooking.”

Carter looked happy to hear that.

“You know what, Pyle?”

“What’s that?”

“I never had told you that I haven’t had any meals made by a woman in several years. I shall look forward to eat a woman’s cooking again.”

Gomer felt a bit bad for his sergeant about not having a cooked meal by a woman like Aunt Bea.

“She’s wonderful, Sergeant. Everybody like Aunt Bea’s cooking.”

“I’m sure that they did. From what you’ve been telling me, Aunt Bea sounds like a sweet lady.”

“Of course she is. She’s very thoughtful too.”

“Glad to hear that. Does she do this sort of thing with strangers like myself?”

“Of course she does. Mayberry also has a town drunk.”

“Why does Mayberry need a town drunk?”

Gomer shrugged.

“I don’t know. His name is Otis.”

“Otis, huh? Where does he stay?” Carter asked.

“He sleeps in the cells in Andy’s office.”

“The jail. Do you think that the town drunk of yours will be there on our vacation?”

“I don’t know, but I can ask Andy that question for you if you’d like.”

“That’s not necessary, Pyle. We can talk about it in Mayberry. Let me say one other thing, Pyle.”

“What’s that? Maybe you can get a haircut at the barber shop.”

“I think that I’ll pass on that haircut. I just had one a couple of days ago.”

“You can always have another one. There’s plenty f time for a haircut.”

“This sure sounds like our vacation will be full of drama.”

“That’s Mayberry for you, Sergeant. Every place must have drama. I’ll tell Aunt Bea that you’ll look forward to her cooking. I’m sure that she’d love to hear that.”

“Women like to hear stuff like that. They take it as a compliment. I’m sure that this Aunt Bea of yours hears that all the time.”

“Of course she does. I think she should start her own business since she’s that good.”

“Do you keep in touch with that town drunk too?”

“No. Otis and I thought it made sense not to keep in contact, which I’m in the USMC. I mostly hear about him, which is good enough for me.”

“I agree with you, Pyle. I’m sure in a dramatic vacation next week.”

“You’ll be surprised.”


	7. Chapter 7

Opie was at the sheriff’s office with Andy and Barney one afternoon after school was over.

“Pa, isn’t is exciting to see Gomer again?”

“Yes, Opie, it is. We’ll have to see what Gomer’s sergeant is like. They’ll only be here for a few days, and then go back on serving the country,” Andy told his son.

“Too bad Gomer can’t move back to Mayberry. When he’s done with the military, do you think he’ll plan to move back here?” Opie asked.

“You can ask Gomer that question yourself when he comes out. Only he can answer that, not us,” Barney answered.

Andy nodded in agreement.

“Barney’s right, Opie. It’s different when you’re in the military.”

“I see your point, and it does make sense.”

“They might even tell us about it,” Andy said.

“I sure hope so. What did Gomer say that sergeant’s name was again? I forgot.”

“I don’t remember, except his last name happens to be Carter.”

“Oh. I’m sure it’ll be an introduction once they come out to Mayberry, Pa.”

“I happen to think so, too, Opie. He’s all that Gomer ever really talks about.”

“And none of it is negative either,” Barney told him.

“Oh. That’s good thing. Where’s Goober?”

“He should be at the filling station, so he might be busy with all of those cars. Maybe Goober might have something new to tell us abut Gomer. What if he doesn’t show up?”

“Opie, he will be here. He doesn’t get to come out to Mayberry often, so this is why he wanted to take his time off and catch up with us.”

“Pa, I think I know what I want to do when I grow up.”

“What’s that?”

“I want to be in the military. It should be fun.”

“Opie, the military isn’t supposed to be fun. It takes a lot to serve the country. Even Gomer can tell you that the military isn’t supposed to be fun.”

Andy agreed with Barney. Opie was full of energy today, both sheriff and his deputy saw.

Opie is almost in high school, so he has lots of energy since he’s still young. Opie has his whole life on what he wants to do for a living. Yet again, he can always change his mind about the military. For now, he’s full of ideas.

“Opie, when I was your age, do you know what I wanted to do?”

“What’s that, Pa?”

“I wanted to run for President. Don’t you remember that, Barney?”

“I do, and I can still picture you as President, Ange. That’s the hardest job of the world.”

“I know. Remember you wanted to be a scientist?”

“Yes, I do. Since that never happened, I’m a deputy instead. I don’t mind it. I like working with you, Ange.”

“I like working with you too, Barney. We both work hard for our money.”

“Pa, do you think Gomer will wear his uniform when he returns here to Mayberry?”

“I don’t know how to answer that, Opie. I’m sure that he might. We have seen that uniform before.”

“I want to see it again, Pa. I can picture myself in a uniform like that.”

Andy and Barney didn’t say anything after that. They’ve tried picturing it before themselves, but really can’t see Opie in that kind of uniform or any other, and that included sports.

“Opie, I don’t think you will ever wear an uniform and you might not be interested in playing sports when you get to high school.”

Opie also saw that his father was exactly right.

“You can dream, Opie. I agree with your father about picturing you in a uniform.”

“I often have dreamed on wearing one anyway, Barney. It’s fun to picture it, even if I don’t get one, but that’s okay too.”

Opie stood up and headed out of the door.

“Where are you going, Opie?”

“Going to see Goober. Maybe he has something to share with us.”

“Or it might be the same.”

Barney agreed with Opie.

“Andy, the boy could be right. Maybe Goober might have something like that we don’t know about.”

“Tell Goober hi from us.”

“I will, Barney. See you at home, Pa.”

“I’m sure you will.”

That’s when Opie slammed the door behind him.

“He sure is excited about Gomer coming out again, which is a good thing. You know what I think, Andy?”

“What’s that?”

“I happen to think Opie is more excited about Gomer’s vacation with the sergeant more than we are.”

“From what we just saw, I would like to agree with you, Barney.”

“That’s what I thought.”

It was true on what Barney and Andy agreed on. Now all they had to do was with for Gomer to return.


	8. Chapter 8

A day or two later, Gomer found Sergeant Carter packing for their trip to Mayberry.

“What are you doing?”

He looked over his should and found Gomer standing by the door.

“Oh, it’s only you, Pyle. What does it look like to you on what I’m doing?”

He was still looking over to Gomer.

“I don’t have time to answer any stupid questions.”

“Sorry, Sergeant. You packing for Mayberry already? We still have plenty of time to do that,” Gomer said.

“Yes, I know, Pyle. My mother told me whenever you are leaving for holiday, you need to start packing three days before. I plan to keep that advice. Did your mother tell you that too?”

“No, Sergeant. Mom never really said anything about that to me.”

“Shame on your mother about not telling you the same thing.”

“It’s not her fault. Nobody can tell her what to say or do. She did what she wanted to.”

Carter saw that Gomer made a very good point.

“You’re smart enough not to ask any stupid questions like this one. You don’t need me to answer that sort of question.”

“Sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Think before you ask that question again in the future.”

“All right. I’ll do what I can.”

“You can leave me alone now, Pyle. I don’t need any distraction. I don’t want to loose track on sorting out these clothes.”

Gomer didn’t do what he said. He continued to stay right next to the door.

“I have an idea,” Gomer said.

“Pyle, didn’t I ask you nicely to leave? Why don’t you think about doing the same thing?”

“Sorry, Sergeant. I just came up with an idea on what we can do in Mayberry.”

“You can save that idea for next time. I’m not interested in hearing about your silly question.”

“It’s not a silly idea. It’s a good one.”

“I’m still not interested. I’ll let you know when I am.”

“Okay, but it might be lost by the time you’re ready. I guess I shall leave you alone. You don’t seem to want me around.”

“Maybe I can do this same thing to you when you start packing your suitcases. How does that sound to get even?”

“I will never get angry at you. I think you should’ve known that by now.”

“Just leave, Pyle. You’re starting to distract me.”

“Sorry. I’ll leave you. I shall get lost like you’ve always told me to.”

Gomer wasn’t very happy about what Carter had just told him. He’s always distracting people and he has done a good job at doing just that. And he left as he was asked. He wasn’t very happy about it either.

Then Gomer decided it sounded like a good idea to give cousin Goober a call. He somehow wasn’t quite ready to begin packing like he was asked. Goober wasn’t at the gas station when Gomer called. He was at home instead. It did surprise Gomer for sure, and he decided to let Goober start the conversation this time.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Goober. It’s me, Gomer.”

“Hi, Gomer! It’s sure nice to hear from my cousin. Are you still excited on staying with me?”

“Of course I am. I always enjoy visiting my cousin. Am I missing anything?” asked Gomer.

“Of course not. Have you thought about beginning to pack?”

“I’m not ready, Goober. You’re starting to act like Sergeant Carter.”

“Sorry. He told you to start packing up?”

“You’re exactly right, Goober. I’ll just wait to do it the night before.”

“All right. I think it’s a dumb thing to tell you when to start thinking about packing up.”

“Why are we talking about that? I didn’t call you to talk about that.”

“Sorry, Gomer. I’m happy that you called. What made you call me?”

“It’s not a big deal, is it, Goober? I’m surprised to find you at home instead of fixing up cars.”

“I know you sound surprised, Gomer. Since there were hardly any cars today, Wally told me to leave early. That’s why I surprised you.”

“It was a pretty nice surprise too. I just came up with an idea, but Sergeant Carter doesn’t want to hear about it right now.”

“That’s too bad he doesn’t want to hear your idea. That’s why you called me, right?” asked Goober.

“Exactly. Wanna hear it?”

“Sure. I hope it’s a good one.”

“Of course it is. I was thinking he might want to bring back a souvenir of some sort.”

“Great idea! Does he shop?”

“No way. He’d rather be sergeant than just shop for whatever he needs or wants. I’m leaving that up to him on what he wants to on that.”

“Which makes a lot of sense,” Goober agreed.

Before Gomer could say anything else, Goober spoke.

“do you have anything else to say?”

“No, Goober, I don’t. You like there is something else you’d like to share with me.”

“Of course I do, Gomer. I think you’re starting to get tired of this conversation. That’s nothing wrong with that, is there?”

“No, Goober, it isn’t. What do you have to share?”

Since Carter finished packing for the day, he found Gomer talking on the telephone. Carter didn’t care who Gomer was chatting with one of his Mayberry friends. It turned out that he was exactly right.

“I heard Opie wants to see you in your uniforms.”

Carter was able to listen to the telephone conversation with Goober. He wouldn’t interrupt a telephone call, which Carter was smart about. He stuck around for a bit.

“Opie’s seen me in that uniform several times. I guess that means he likes it enough to keep seeing me in it.”

“Exactly, Gomer. You know what I think?” asked Goober.

“What’s that?”

“I happen to think you being in the Marines is giving him an idea that he wants to do this when he gets older.”

“I think you’re right, Goober. I also think that you might have told Opie.”

“Nope. It was nice hearing your voice again, Gomer.”

“Same to you.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Sergeant, will you listen to me for a few minutes? It’s about our trip to Mayberry.”

“That subject again, Pyle? That’s all we’ve been talking about lately.”

“I know, Sergeant. I talked about my idea to Goober over the phone not too long ago. He agreed to my idea.”

“All right. I’ll let you do the talking as usual.”

“I’m hoping that you’ll agree to this. How does bringing back a souvenir from Mayberry sound to you?”

“What kind of souvenir are you thinking about, Pyle? I don’t need anything else.”

“Well, we’re going to do it anyway.”

Carter couldn’t have an argument with Gomer. All Gomer ever talks about is Mayberry, and Carter wasn’t interested in hearing about it. All he wanted right now was to have this vacation and then come back. Why aren’t both of them in North Carolina at this moment?

“Pyle, are you positive about staying in his house while we’re there?”

“Yes, we are. That was how the plan was decided between Goober and me.”

“So that means I’ll have to be in the same house with two people under the name Pyle?”

“Exactly.”

“Pyle, if you want to have this holiday now, then before you know it, we’ll be back here.”

“I know. The visit is only for a few days.”

Carter was already having second thoughts about their vacation coming up.

He’ll have to tell Gomer one way or another that he can go out to North Carolina without him, but didn’t want to hurt his feelings. He already made up a plan to do it alone, which would never happen. He’ll give it a shot anyway. He’s already packed up, but could unpack everything tonight while Gomer’s sound asleep under the covers. No way would Gomer find out.

So they both had dinner that night, but at different times. Carter wanted it that way because he didn’t want to hear another word about Mayberry. He’s had enough of it because that’s all Gomer ever wants to talk about it. Gomer didn’t seem to care one way or another if they didn’t eat together. That’s something they both do every single day.

Carter wanted to eat alone so that way he could work on his plan about canceling on the trip. No matter how hard he’s tried in the past, none of these plans words. He’s always wanted to get rid of Gomer. Would this plan finally work without Gomer noticing his suitcase was unpacked? It was all Carter wanted was for Gomer to figure this whole plan out.

Bedtime for them both was a little after nine – thirty every single night. Serving in the military ran in his family, so Carter thought he’d keep the generations coming. That has never been a easy thing to do. He and Pyle both usually eat supper around six – fifteen to six – thirty. Yes, they also cook for themselves so nobody would have to cook. Cooking has always been hard for both Carter and Pyle since they both like different things, so this was why they eat alone every night.

Gomer told himself that the sergeant better not think about staying behind when the day arrived to fly out to Mayberry. The sergeant isn’t too interested in taking any vacations. 

This was something he didn’t want to do. Serving the country was all Carter ever thinks about.

When bedtime showed up, this was where his plan comes in. They were both leaving for Mayberry the day before tomorrow, so it should give him plenty of time to figure out his plan.

Before they knew it, the next day arrived. Gomer usually sleeps in until about seven – fifteen. That wasn’t enough time for Carter to use his plan, so that’s why he did it the other night instead.

He smiled to himself. He kept telling himself that the plan better work or else. When Gomer woke up and joined him a few minutes later, he somehow had a feeling the sergeant was acting a little bit odd. But why? He wasn’t so sure. He also didn’t care what was going on.

“Good - morning,” Gomer greeted him as he stretched.

“Good – morning, Pyle,” he returned.

“Aren’t you getting excited about the visit to Mayberry?”

“Pyle, can we stop talking about North Carolina for the time being? That’s all you ever talk about. I sure can’t wait when the visit is over.”

Gomer didn’t like hearing those words, but is used to it.

“Not another word. Got it?”

“Yes,” Gomer answered.

The sergeant was hoping that sooner or later Gomer would at some point figure out the plan and then pass the word over to his friends about the whole thing. He’s pretty sure that the sheriff’s only child would surely ask questions about the military. He’d better come prepared for that if Gomer ever figures this plan out.

“Sergeant, you look like you have something on your mind.”

“Of course I do, but you don’t need to know everything about me.”

“I know I don’t.”

Carter didn’t want to go to Mayberry because he didn’t want a double dose of Pyle. But he has no other choice if his plan didn’t work.


End file.
